


Good

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode: s13e21 Beat the Devil, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Jack goes with Dean to fetch Sam's body





	Good

“We have to go back,” Dean says, already slinging his backpack over his shoulder. “Get his body.”

“I’m coming with you.” Jack falls into step beside Dean.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, kid.”

“I’m. Coming. With you,” Jack repeats.

Dean sighs but doesn’t argue.

* * *

The return walk to the tunnel is quiet and tense. Jack is armed now- Dean’s handed over the machete Sam dropped, as well as a flashlight- and he follows close on Dean’s heels when they enter the dark hole. He would really hate to get lost in here.

“Stay close,” Dean murmurs, as if Jack isn’t already doing that. “Don’t want to lose you, too.”

Jack nods. The tunnel is eerily quiet beneath the faint dripping of water and distant scuffling of what he can only assume are vampires. He doesn’t have much experience with vampires, but Dean explained when he handed over the machete that he has to swing harder than he thinks he does. Hopefully, he doesn’t have to put that advice to use.

Soon they come to a cavern, with a pool of water from a hole in the ceiling. Jack can feel the negativity in the space and he knows- this is where it happened.

“This way,” Dean murmurs, not hesitating to delve back into the darkness. “That’s where they took him.”

Jack doesn’t want to see Sam dead, but he needs to do what he can and at this point, all he knows to do is help Dean, so he sticks close. The tunnel is, for the most part, one long stretch. There are a few offshoots Dean pauses to check, but none of them go further than maybe twenty feet and all of them are empty.

“Is that a sign?” Jack asks, motioning with his flashlight to what appears to be a wooden plaque on the wall up ahead.

Dean frowns and they carefully approach. It’s a man-made tunnel, unlike the offshoots they’ve seen before. When Dean swings his flashlight around to look down it, a vampire lunges out of the shadows.

“Shit!”

Jack brings up his machete, but Dean is closer and quicker. The vampire’s head rolls and its body crumples with a thud.

“Fuck,” Dean sighs, rubbing the back of his hand against his eyes. “C’mon, kid. I’ve got a feeling this is where we need to be.”

The tunnel is shorter, opening up into a room with a slowly spinning fan casting shadows, light and dark flicking over drying blood and empty eyes. Jack wants to throw up, wants to scream, wants to cry as he falls to his knees beside Sam- so still, too still, this is all wrong. This isn’t how it was supposed to go.

“No,” he chokes out as Dean kneels on Sam’s other side, one hand reaching out to very gently close those sunflower eyes, beautiful even in death. “No, Sam, no, I can’t-” a sob wells up in his chest and he feels a tear roll off the end of his nose as he hunches over the one person he wanted- needed- to get home to the most.

Dean is crying, too, as he carefully smooths Sam’s hair the way the man himself would if he could. “I’m sorry, Sammy,” he gasps, leaning down to press a kiss to Sam’s forehead. “I’m so sorry. I should’ve… I should’ve been there. It’s my job, right?” Dean’s touch is tender on Sam’s cheek. “Look out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother?”

The words ignite something in Jack, something deep down that he didn’t know existed. He can feel it, coursing through his veins, filling his lungs. His powers have grown stronger here, in this world of too much death and dark. He’s had plenty of practice destroying to protect, but this is new, this is unfamiliar and yet feels like home.

“Sam,” he whispers, laying his hand on the man’s chest, over his heart. His skin is glowing, gold power seeping out into the empty body before him. “ _Sam_.”

Jack has to feel it out. He finds the veins and arteries, commands flesh to knit itself back together, and watches as it obeys. Sam’s throat pieces itself back together, healing into a smooth expanse of skin, and Jack realizes as he feels around the room, beyond Sam’s body, that this was the easy part.

Sam is there- a soul that doesn’t belong in this universe, a soul with no place to go. Jack reaches for him, beckons the blinding light closer. Sam comes willingly, falls back into place like he never left.

Suddenly, the body draws a breath and Sam’s eyes snap open. His hands reach out, grabbing at Dean and Jack as he centers himself again.

“Hey, hey,” Dean says, pulling Sam upright and into his arms. “Hey, I gotcha. You’re okay, Sammy. You’re okay.”

“Dean?” Sam breathes, staring at his brother’s face. “What… how…?”

“Ask Jack,” Dean tells him, still holding Sam tight.

Sam turns his head to see his hand still gripping Jack’s wrist. “Jack?”

“I healed you,” Jack answers, a little in awe of himself. “Sam, I… I healed you.”

Sam’s smile takes his breath away. He pulls Jack closer, tucking him under Sam’s arm and into the embrace the brothers share. His hands are strong and solid, and his heart beats steady against Jack’s cheek.

“Thank you, Jack,” Sam murmurs. “I told you that your powers are good.”

“Yeah,” Jack agrees, meeting Dean’s eyes around Sam’s head and seeing the pride and gratitude in those green depths. “You did.”


End file.
